The Dragon and the Wolf
by Titan243
Summary: What happens if the Giant war is over and Percy and his brother, Jess, have new powers. What hardships will they face, and what about a new enemy rising up to try and take over. Sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus or Halo. They belong to Rick Riordan and 343 Industries. The only character(s) I own is Jess** Prologue

My brother, Percy, and I were almost out of energy. When I heard a familiar voice scream, I broke. I had started emitting energy in waves, literally. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed everyone backing off as I started producing more and more energy.

"Jess what are you doing?" Percy yelled. Since I was his younger brother, he immediately got overprotective of me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. I started making my way towards Gaea when she said something that made my blood boil.

"Weakling, you couldn't save the ones you love and now you won't be able to save yourself."

"What do you mean?" I hesitantly asked.

Gaea just laughed and hesitantly shook her head. Suddenly I had an image of my mom and Paul lying on the floor of their living room covered in blood. At first I felt rage, but then I had this weird calm take over my body.

"Goodbye Gaea that was the last thing that you have ever done."

She immediately got a scared expression on her face as Percy appeared beside me with armor that looked like Master Chiefs from Halo. Percy's armor was sea green though. From the reflection in the visor of Percy's helmet, I noticed my armor. My armor was black and looked like human like dragon armor. My armor was kind of intimidating but then I remembered what Gaea did to Zoe and my brothers and I's family. When I started making my way towards Gaea, I felt something powerful pulling me back. I looked behind me to see Percy trying to hold me at bay, but I was slowly making my way towards Gaea. When I got to her I felt pain worse than bathing in the river Styx. It felt like my whole body was being pulled apart.

Percy was going to make his way towards me but suddenly stopped. When the pain was gone, I noticed a snout in front of my face and everyone staring at me in fear. I realized why when I noticed that everyone looked smaller and I felt wings on my back. I quickly came to the conclusion that my favorite dream came true, I shape shifted into a dragon. It freaked me out but I found it to be awesome. I turned to attack Gaea when I heard a blood curdling scream. I turned around to see a wolf about ten times the size of Fenrir from Norse mythology. I went to attack Gaea when an idea crossed my mind. I walked back to Percy and told him my idea. We both attacked Gaea but I attacked from the right while he attacked from the left. We attacked at the same time but somehow she kept blocking our attacks. I finally got a hit in when she hit Percy and knocked him out. I get mad easily when someone hurts my family, so when I felt new strength course through my body, I attacked with all I had. I finally disarmed her with a lucky strike with my tail. I killed her and she melted back into the earth. I felt weak and out of energy, so it was no surprise to me when everything went black.

 **This is my first story so please take it easy on me and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did I would have paired Percy with Thalia or Zoe and have him and Annabeth as really good friends.

Chapter 2

When I came to I noticed a lot of gold. I just stared at the ceiling until everything that happened came back to me. I started to freak out and wondering where I was until someone walked in while humming. I looked at who it was and realized that it was Apollo. "What am I doing here?" I asked. He jumped and looked freaked until he noticed who spoke."After your brother's and yours amazing display of power Zeus ordered you and your brother to be put in the infirmary. Apparently while that unknown guy in the weird but awesome armor had you by the throat he had cut your air supply off long enough for you to lose consciousness coupled with the fact that you used too much energy you passed out." he replied."Oh" was my oh so smart reply. I looked at him to see that he was trying not to laugh."Yeah yeah laugh it up c'mon don't you have anything better to do than laugh at me. Don't you have any godly duties to work on right now, like driving the sun?""No I don't actually. There was a meeting to be held as soon as you woke up so get ready and close your eyes." I closed my eyes and saw a flash through my eyelids. When the light died down and I opened my eyes I noticed that we were in the throne room. I bowed to Zeus and kneeled at my father's feet. When I was told to rise I looked around the room and noticed that every demigod that took part in the war was there. "It is time to reward the heroes that fought bravely to save our thrones." Zeus thundered (pun intended)strong. He changed to his roman form, Jupiter."First my own son Jason Grace step forward." "I noticed that Piper had tears in her eyes when Jason was mentioned. When he kneeled to his father, I noticed that it was very reluctant and I narrowed my eyes at him."Jason Grace, you will be awarded with something that hasn't been given away for centuries," at this me and Percy snorted and Jason narrowed his eyes at us. "My son," Jupiter continued, "do you accept the gift of godhood?""Yes father I do." Jason replied. All of the gods stood up and shot a golden light at Jason. When the light died down, Jason had more defined features and was taller than before but still shorter than me and Percy. "Jason you shall be the minor god of air, lightning, and the sky. You will also be my lieutenant and do what I order you to do.' Zeus announced."Piper Mclean, step forward." Piper stepped forward and kneeled to the gods."For your bravery on the field, we would like to make you immortal.""Thank you milord, but can I have a different gift instead?" She replied."No you will get immortality.""As you wish milord," Piper replied solemnly."Next, Leo Valdez, step forward." You see Leo returned with Calypso yesterday from what I was told. Leo stepped forward and kneeled to the gods."For your bravery in the war, you will be given immortality.""Thank you Lord Zeus," he was next and was given immortality along with Hazel. Nico went after them and became the lieutenant of Thanatos. When Annabeth was called up to get her reward, I noticed that she was snuggling with some other guy. I knew that Percy saw and I walked over to him."It's okay Percy, you don't need her," I told him. It was true too because I helped Percy survive on every quest that he had to go on. Annabeth was offered immortality, and accepted on one condition. That her boyfriend be given immortality also. She said that while looking at the bastard that she was snuggling with. Everyone looked confused except for Aphrodite who had started crying when she realized that Annabeth had broken Percy's heart and destroyed one of her two favorite couples in the universe, the other being me and my now dead girlfriend. Zeus agreed with her because that was his new son."Now, everyone except for Perseus, Jess, Poseidon, and Hades, leave," Zeus announced. After everyone left, Zeus went and talked to dad and Hades. Percy and I started talking and playing rock paper scissors. When they were done talking, they walked over to us and interrupted our 5th game."Perseus and Jess, we would like to offer you a chance to make a difference in the universe," Zeus told us."What is the offer, milord?" I asked for but me and Percy."We would like you two to become the first warriors in a new army we are making. They will be loyal to only Olympus and assist in any wars and battles they have. You will also protect the universe and kill anyone that tries to take over."I looked at Percy and he nodded to show that he was up for it."Milords, I speak for the both of us when I say that we accept," I the others were called back in, they found Zeus arguing with both Poseidon and Hades."What is the meaning of this?" Hestia yelled."Zeus killed my sons/nephews!" Poseidon and Hades announced at the same time. Everyone was shocked to hear this horrifying news. None except the Big Three noticed the two pairs of sea colored eyes watching from the shadows.

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hello I'm back with another chapter. Give me some good reviews please.**

Seven Years Later

Third person POV

It was dark in the middle of the forest. There was no noise except the sound of rain, the twang of bows, and the shouts of girls. However, these were no ordinary girls; they were the Hunters of Artemis, and they were being attacked by hellhounds. Their mistress was being kept on Olympus for the time so she couldn't interfere. Their second in command, Thalia Grace, was limping because of her leg. A hellhound pounced but before it got to her, there was the crack of a rifle and the hound exploded into golden dust. The other hellhounds started to explode into dust as more shots were heard from behind them. The only thing that the girls could do was watch as the beasts were slaughtered. By the time there was only one left, and it was the biggest, the hunt was trying to pinpoint where the shots came from.

Suddenly two men leaped out of the darkness and tackled the beast. The man in green armor with an alpha sign on his chest held the beast down while the one in blue colored armor pulled out a pistol and shot the beast in the head. The two armored men each put a hand to their head and said something that the hunters could not understand. When they were done talking, they stood at attention in front of the hunt. The girls were confused as to what they were doing, until one 12 year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes stepped out in front of the hunt.

"At ease, soldiers," Artemis said as she recognized the way the men stood. They immediately relaxed but not a lot, they were still ready for an attack.

"Why have you interrupted my hunt?" the goddess of the wilderness asked.

"We had orders to save your hunt, milady," the man in green armor answered.

"Who ordered you to help?"

"That is confidential, milady," the green giant replied.

"What are your names?" Artemis asked.

"Our names are not important, but you can address me as Master Chief and him as Arbiter," the man in green armor replied.

"Why isn't he talking?" the lieutenant of the hunt asked.

"He doesn't talk much, but when he does, he tends to scare people."

"How?"

"Because I was cursed to never speak like a human ever again." A grave monster like voice announced. Everyone looked around wearily except for the green armored man dubbed as Master Chief.

"Arbiter stop playing around with the voice modulator and revert it back to the one you always use."

"You're no fun, Chief."

"Says the one who says we have to save the world when there are other people who can do that."

What are you talking about, I never did that!"

"Oh, so you don't remember what happened on reach?"

"That was one time, and we didn't even save the world. That other team did."

"Oh so you don't remember them? They sacrificed many things to save that planet."

"Don't talk to me about sacrifice. I lost my girlfriend that helped me to move on from my other girlfriend on that forsaken planet, so don't talk to me about sacrifice." Arbiter walked off into the dark of the forest.

"Sorry about him. He has problems with his love life that no one can fix. It's just that every girlfriend he had, died in a bloody war that helps no one."

"How many girlfriends has he had?" Thalia grace asked.

"Two, but both times they died a horrible death at the hands of the enemy leader in a war for power."

"Oh," she replied.

"Oh and he has had a problem with tyranny and power. Sometimes he can't even control his own powers."

"He has powers?" a member of the hunt asked.

"Oh hell yes, what you think we went through many battles and wars without any powers? Sometimes the only thing that saved us was our powers."

"Oh."

"Go get your friend. I'm taking you both to Olympus so the council can decide what to do with you." Artemis said. The hunters got their bows out and aimed them at Master Chief as he raised his hand up to the side of his head.

"Arbiter, activate escape plan delta alpha beta." They heard him say into his hand, or what they assumed to be a comm link that was integrated into his helmet.

"Will do, Chief" the hunters heard as suddenly they heard the sound of bullets flying all over the place. When it was over, the Chief was gone and nothing was riddled with bullets. The hunters looked for tracks, but they never found any.

The hunters searched all night, but never found anything. When morning came, Artemis went to Olympus and called an emergency meeting.

"Daughter, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Zeus asked concerned.

"My hunters and I came across two men that seemed dangerous and could be threats to our power." Artemis replied.

"My dear niece, what were their names?" Poseidon asked politely.

"One called himself Master Chief and the …"

"Was the other called Arbiter, Artemis?" Hades asked. You see, after the war, Hades and Hestia got their thrones on Olympus back.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked. The Big Three looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Hephaestus was trying not to laugh and everyone else looked shocked and confused.

"Master Chief, Arbiter, report to the throne room, ASAP" Zeus said into a comm link in his left ear.

Artemis was about to say something, but was cut off as the throne room doors opened, revealing two men in different colored armor. The one on the right had on blue armor with an omega sign while the one on the left had green armor with an alpha sign.

The two bowed at the feet of the thrones without talking, but Zeus rolled his eyes along with Hades and Poseidon.

"Rise you two. Now is not the time for your shenanigans."

"What shenanigans, milord? We have done nothing wrong." Arbiter told Zeus while still kneeling.

"Oh gods, what prank did you play this time, and on who." Zeus asked nervously. His question was answered when Hercules came running into the throne room with bright pink hair, and a shirt that said Daddy's Girl along with a skirt. As soon as the gods saw him, they started cracking up. Apollo was on the floor along with Hermes and they looked like they were dying of laughter.

Arbiter POV

"You," Hercules snarled as he saw me, "Where are my clothes."

Never telling," I said in a sing-song voice. He made to attack me but it seemed like he was moving to slow. Before he even made it to me with his club out, I had already told Chief to stay out of this.

When Hercules reached me, I whipped out an energy sword that I picked up off of dead elite. I quickly cut Hercules's club in half and held the sword to his throat. After I did that I kicked him out of the throne room, and went back to kneeling before the gods. I looked at Master Chief only to see him nod his head at me and sigh. I took off my blue helmet and I heard the gods and goddesses gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I work on a computer because I find it hard to use a phone so I use a computer and the only way I can do that is school.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or halo, though that would be awesome if I did.**

Chapter 4

Jess POV

I heard many people gasp and saw them stare at Percy. I was fine with that because I never liked the attention that he got. He didn't like it either but he could handle it. I once had someone start staring at me and I almost killed them. The only thing that held me back was Percy and that was only because he had expected it. I went to sit by the hearth and started sharpening my knives. When I noticed that it had gotten quiet, I looked up from my knife and noticed everyone staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I growled at everyone. They immediately looked away and looked taken aback by my tone.

"Jess, what have I told you about talking to people with that tone of voice," Hestia asked me in a tone that only my girlfriend could manage.

"Not to," I said.

"Right and how many times have I told you that?"

"About 50," I replied smartly. She smacked me in the back of the head and smirked at me.

"OW, what did I do to have such an abusive girlfriend," I exclaimed. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Percy were shaking their heads at us and everyone else was staring wide eyed.

"Oh quit being a baby. You know I love you," she told me.

"Yeah I know. That's why I love you." I replied and pulled her onto my lap after I moved my knife. I looked back at everyone to see them staring at me and Hestia.

"Please, go back to whatever you were doing." I said to everyone that didn't know.

No one knew what to make of what I said so they went back to staring at my wonderful brother. I just leaned back in the chair but I forgot that I still had my armor on so I ended up on the floor with a broken chair and my girlfriend sitting on top of me. Everyone looked at us but immediately looked away until I looked at Percy and started laughing. He was trying to hold in his laughter and his face was red and scrunched up to where it looked like he was constipated. I nudged Hestia and pointed to Percy and she broke down laughing. Everyone looked at us then Percy and they started laughing too. Suddenly, a camper ran in and said that Camp Half-Blood was being attacked.

"Percy, Jess, get down there and protect the campers till they can fight." Zeus ordered. We immediately got up and got in our vehicles. Percy got into his Hornet and I got into my Covenant Banshee. When we got off Olympus we saw Covenant warships and Flood infected ships converging on camp. I started shooting at the ships and shot one Covenant ship and one flood ship before they reached camp. They started shooting so I dropped out of my banshee and attacked the enemy. I pulled out an energy sword and started cutting up the covenant brutes. I vaguely noticed Percy cutting down the flood when I turned to block a strike from a Jackal.

Suddenly I was disarmed and forced to pull out the needler that I always kept on me. When that ran out of ammo, I pulled out a plasma grenade and through it into a spot of the circle surrounding me. I pulled out the sword that I haven't used since being at camp. I started to get into the motions of my old fighting style. I was slaying monsters left and right. Everywhere I turned I got covered in golden dust. By the time the monsters noticed that they were going to be overwhelmed, there was only a small group of about 30 monsters left. The only monsters that were left were a minotaur, ten dracaena, ten empousai, and nine telkhines. I looked at my brother and he nodded to me.


End file.
